The Beach
by soda-denial
Summary: Kyouya/Tamaki. Daddy begs Mommy to go to the beach on a 'honeymoon.'


**Disclaimer** : I own no part of this host club . . .

**Characters** : Tamaki, Kyouya

**Warnings** : Male/Male

* * *

**The Beach!**

**T**amaki grinned. "Kyouya! Mommy! Let's go to the beach today!" he exclaimed, starting some kind of joyous jump-dance around Kyouya.

The dark haired male looked up from his note-writing, and glared at the blond. Tamaki stared back a lop-sided smile on his face. Kyouya wondered if Tamaki was completely insane, or just stupid.

"No," he replied, coldy, looking back down at his notebook.

With that answer, the look on Tamaki's face turned from blissfully happy to a one of pure disappointment. He began to whine. "Why? Mommy . . . Please? Daddy wants to goooooo . . ."

Kyouya snapped his book closed with a loud bang. "We're not going and that's final," he said in the same cool voice as before.

Tamaki began to tug on Kyouya's sleeve. "Please? Please? C'mon, we'll bring the kids and it'll be great! Please?" he begged.

"Tamaki, I said no," Kyouya told him, slightly losing his patience with Tamaki.

All Kyouya heard after that was low mumbling coming from the corner. He just knew that Tamaki was being dramatic, yet again.

Over time, Kyouya had learned that being totally unresponsive to Tamaki's overreacting was the best method to get the blond to leave him alone. Tamaki would tend to be slightly upset with the dark-haired man afterward, but they always made up. Tamaki was very forgiving.

"Please Kyouya!" Tamaki yelled from the corner, stretching himself out, and trying to grab Kyouya's sleeve.

This was something new. Tamaki didn't ever try a second time. Kyouya was quite surprised. He stared at the blond, a very mystified expression on his face... Well, he looked as mystified as Kyouya could possibly could.

"Please...?" Tamaki asked again, in an incredibly adorable voice, using a cute look to match it.

Kyouya stared at Tamaki for longer, taking in all of this. Kyouya figured that Tamaki really wanted to do this. He was unsure why though. Of course, not being the type to wait around for an answer to be said, Kyouya just bluntly asked.

"Why do you want to go so badly?" he asked, clearly.

"Because, Mommy, I like going to the beach! It's fun to see my daughter having so much fun!" Tamaki exclaimed in reply.

Kyouya thought back to the last time they had been at the "beach." Somehow, Kyouya thought Haruhi didn't exactly enjoy that experience at all. He voiced this.

"No one had fun last time, Tamaki. It was a rather disturbing experience," Kyouya told the hyper one, bluntly.

Tamaki whined, rather discouraged. "Mommy, c'mon! Why not? Please?!"

"Today, all of you're children are busy. Hani and Mori are 'training', Hikaru and Kaoru are spending time with their parents, and Haruhi is doing housework today," Kyouya said, not batting an eyelash.

Tamaki was silent for a minute. Then he spoke up. "Then it can just be me and you. We never spend any time together, like a proper Mommy and Daddy do. It's... Not fair. You spend more time with our daughter than with me!" Tamaki complained. "C'mon! Let's go to the beach, just you and me! A honeymoon!"

Kyouya looked up from his notebook. "Tamaki, you do realize what people do on honeymoons, right?" he asked, a hint of curiousity in his voice.

Tamaki blinked a few times, then caught on to what Kyouya was trying to say. His face was painted a pale pink.

"So what?! I still wanna go to the beach!" Tamaki yelled out.

Kyouya sighed and went back to his earlier tactic of completely ignoring Tamaki. Unfortunately for the dark haired one, Tamaki was going to have none of that this time.

Tamaki used a wonderful flying leap across the few feet difference between the two, and landed on Kyouya's lap, grinning. "Please?" he asked, using his cutest voice and expression.

Kyouya, the ice heart, was still unmoved. He continued completely ignoring the blond.

Tamaki, at this point in time, was really annoyed. He was tired of asking and hearing a denied response or no response at all. Tamaki knew it was time for action.

He gripped the sides of Kyouya's head, and forced the pale male to look at him. Tamaki made sure he could see Kyouya's eyes through the dark haired one's glasses and stared him hard in the eyes.

Leaning forewards, Tamaki placed his lips onto Kyouya's. This small movement caused the stoic one to almost have a heart attack.

Soon the kiss was broken, so Tamaki looked at Kyouya with half-lidded eyes and a small smirk. He pressed his forehead against Kyouya's.

"If we go to the beach . . . I promise we can do all the things that Mommies and Daddies do on honeymoons," Tamaki pleaded. Kyouya, who was still trying to get over the inicial shock of the kiss, found his head to be oddly foggy.

"A-Alright . . . Sure, we can go to the beach, as long as we can do _all_ those things."

"ALRIGHT!" Tamaki yelled, happily.

* * *

Not really sure how much I like the end.  
D:

I watched Ouran _ages_ ago. Like 2006.  
Kinda foggy in my mind . . .

-Taryn


End file.
